puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mergen
}} Mergen is the captain of Ira Deorum and queen of Regnum Irae. = Contributions and Accomplishments = * Former captain of Mergen's Angels (now known as Infinitialis Angelus) * Former queen of Relinquo Angelus * Former fleet officer of Ocean Generals * Former lady of The Syndicate * Former fleet officer of * Former senior officer of Psychopaths of the Seas * Former princess of Regnum Irae * Former owner of the tailor shoppe Krotchless Kilts on (now owned by Scupperer) * Former governor of Terra Island = Biography = Mergen started out on the Cobalt Ocean for her free month, after finding Puzzle Pirates on Miniclip.com in late July, 2005. She spent a week or two away from the game before noticing that the Viridian Ocean was technically free to play, forever. Her first crew was Pirates of God under the captainship of Solarat. While in PoG, she rose from cabin person all the way to senior officer. After a couple of months, Solarat decided he wasn't cut out to be captain, and offered it to Mergen, and she accepted, with the understanding that all senior officers would be given the opportunity. When she had been captain for about a week, Solarat came back and said that the whole crew was asking for him to take over again, so Mergen left, and joined Cerebrial Asassins. She was officer there for another week, when Solarat begged her to rejoin his crew. She came back, but soon left again, to form her own crew Mergen's Angels, taking several other crew members with her. Mergen's Angels joined a flag, and stayed there until the monarch decided to leave for the Sage Ocean, and her nephew, Shalo, put up the issue for Mergen to become queen. The monarch came back on, saw the issue, and attempted to expel Mergen's crew from the flag. At this point, Mergen decided to create her own flag, and with some discussion amongst her crew-mates, decided upon the name Relinquo Angelus, which means forsaken angels. At some point, she decided that it was too much work, and left her crew and flag to join her (now former) husband Macgreggor as fleet officer in the wonderful crew Ocean Generals. When Macgreggor left Ocean Generals to form Ryujin Corsairs (now Requiem) with Rhia and Freeze, Mergen followed and was made senior officer of the crew, and lady of The Syndicate. After some time, it was decided that they should leave the flag and join Regnum Irae. She was made a lady of that flag almost immediately, and has recently been made princess. On Saturday, October 14th 2006, Mergen received a hook at the blockade. This blockade was part of what will be known as The Apocalypse, 8 blockades beginning within an hour of one another. On Wednesday, December 20 2006, Mergen advanced farther than ever before in a familiar tournament, losing a red monkey to Jaed in the finals. She was very disappointed in this outcome, as she was very excited at the chance to finally achieve a piratey life-long goal. On Saturday, February 3 2007, Mergen placed 3rd in the Blonde Well-Tanned Gunning Bakeoff, following Bulletproof and Krull. Krull gave up his prizes to Mergen, though she would have preferred he take them, she of course accepted as a symbol of new-found friendship. Mergen looks forward to another gunning bakeoff in the future. She continues to stalk Agon. Mergen has been mostly inactive for a while, but is strongly considering a comeback. =Plans for the future= *To have a familiar of her very own (Purchased a tan/orange parrot on 7 Jan, 2008, for an undisclosed amount of money) *To eventually govern an island (Became governor of Terra Island on 6 Oct, 2007) *To own a tailor shoppe (Owned Krotchless Kilts on Terra, sold on 20 May, 2008) *To be the jobbing coordinator in a major blockade (Worked with Beric at opening blockade)